


Let Me Help

by reevesdriver



Category: John Wick - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Helping, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 09:50:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16473266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reevesdriver/pseuds/reevesdriver
Summary: Anon request: “Hi there!! I was wondering I could request John Wick having an s/o who has an eating disorder/bulimia? Maybe catching her in the act and her telling him she hates her body/thinks she too chubby? If it’s not too weird? Thank you so much!! ❤️❤️“





	Let Me Help

John recently got offered another job and he accepted, he left the house after kissing you on the forehead and telling you that he’d be back in around two weeks and you tried your best to smile but you hated it when he wasn’t here.

John didn’t know that he distracted you from your own thoughts when he was home but how could you tell him what you thought about yourself? John wouldn’t understand the things you said to yourself when you ate, he wouldn’t understand the thoughts you’d have when you’re lying next to him in bed hating the way your body looks.

John always assumed you were self conscious so he never pushed you to take your shirt off in more intimate moments and he never questioned why you’d shy away from his touch when you were in the shower.

As John drove off the house soon fell into a deep silence and it took a few minutes before you began to worry about when he would be coming back. You knew John could take care of himself but if he ever died on a job you doubt anyone would tell you since no one knew that you were even together since John was probably embarrassed to be with you.

* * *

You spent the first week on your own trying everything to distract yourself from your compulsive thoughts, you couldn’t eat anything without purging it straight after. Truth be told you were a mess, your eating disorder was getting the best of you and at one point you’d even decided to pack your things and leave John.

You wrote a letter explaining the old cliche of how it wasn’t him it was you but you couldn’t put it into words, you loved him and you didn’t want to break his heart but you just couldn’t control the thoughts you were having. You didn’t want to leave him but the thoughts you were constantly having kept on telling you that you don’t deserve him, he’s in such good shape and look at you, that’s why he’s always on top and why you refuse to show him your body.

Your thoughts had once again got the better of you and you rushed to the bathroom and threw yourself down on your knees and slumped over the toilet emptying whatever small contents was in your stomach. You sat back against the nearby wall face buried in your hands as tears ran down your face and you slowly muttered all of your thoughts out loud.

“How can he say he loves me when I look like this? I’m too fat and I’ll never be good enough for him.”

You lunged over the toilet once more and began to throw up and cry more aggressively and you didn’t hear the sound of the car pulling onto the driveway, or the front door opening, or the sound of your loving partner calling your name from downstairs.

“Y/N? What’s wrong?”

“J-John!” You gasped. “You’re not supposed to be back yet, you said you weren’t going to be back yet!” You panic at John walking in on you in your most vulnerable moment.

“I got finished earlier than I thought. Now tell me what’s wrong?” John drops his bag and enters the bathroom.

“I’m sorry.” You whimper.

John kneels down next to you and pulls you into his arms and you can’t help but start shaking against his large body, you felt so ashamed that you let John see you like this and it only made your thoughts worse.

“Why are you being sick? Did you eat something bad?”

“N-No. I hate myself John. I’m too fat and I hate it.”

“You’re not fat.”

“Yes John I am. My thighs are too big, my arms are too big and my tummy is too flabby.”

“How long have you thought about yourself this way?”

“For years. I’ll never be good enough.”

“You’re good enough for me, you’re not fat Y/N you’re perfect can’t you see that?” He holds your face in his hands using his thumbs to wipe away the tears that had formed.

“I’ve been trying to cope with it for years. When you’re here you keep me distracted but when you go I can’t help but cave into my thoughts. I just feel like I am no good for you, I don’t like being on top in bed because I feel like I’m crushing you and I hate being naked around you because I don’t want you to have to look at me. I’m sorry for putting you through this John.”

“You have nothing to be sorry for Y/N. I love you for who you are regardless of how you look. I am here to help you through this. Please Y/N. Let me help you.”

**Author's Note:**

> (AN: Sorry that this request took so long to do, I didn’t want to rush it since it’s such a sensitive topic, thank you to whoever requested it I hope it was okay. Also if there are any tags that you want me to add to this story then please feel free to let me know and I will add them.)


End file.
